


Russian Roulette

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are locked in a room and are forced to play Russian Roulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

“The rules are as stated.” A loud voice says from an invisible speaker overhead. “You are to each fire the gun at yourself once. There is only one bullet. So don’t worry your stupid heads. Only one of you bastards will end up dead,” Nervous glances are exchanged between the eight of you. “Once the blood has been paid I’ll let the survivors, as well as my sister go free.” 

Silence followed when Caliborn’s voice stopped booming through the room. No one moved, but Rose was the first to speak up.

“There has got to be a way out of this.” Her mind racing with plans to get the group out of their unavoidable situation. 

An obviously listening Caliborn spoke overhead again, “Listen here, bitch. There’s no way out of this. No cheating. No nothing. And if you even try to cheat I’ll kill my sister.” 

Another moment of silence passes. Roxy was the first to move, picking up the 8-cartridged revolver. She held the gun to her head, tears beginning to ruin her dark make up. 

“This is for Callie guys. We need to protect her.” She said, nodding to the others between her sobs. She tightened her grip on the gun and for the protection of her younger friend, pulled the trigger. 

_Click._

Relieved, but still in tears, Roxy passed the gun to Jake. 

_Click._

To Jade.

_Click._

To John.

_Click._

John handed the gun to Dirk, who quickly placed it in his mouth. Pulling the trigger only resulted in another click of the gun, but Dirk didn’t remove the gun from his mouth. 

It took a moment for the others to react, but in that moment Dirk had fired the gun again, followed by a quick reload and another pull of the trigger. 

There wasn’t a click this time, but a bang. 

Roxy was the first to audibly cry, moving to clutch on to Jane, who was no crying. The group slowly began to sob, with Dave being the last to break down.

Dirk was dead. The bullet had went straight through his head, killing him instantly. 

“Very impressive.” Caliborn’s loud voice came overhead once again. “But who’s ready for a shitty twist?” The kids, still in tears looked around at each other, fearing the worst. 

“I’ve already killed my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
